


'Swawesome

by Callipigio



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Getting Together, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callipigio/pseuds/Callipigio
Summary: Just your regular, homemade with love, getting together fic.





	'Swawesome

It happened when Nursey went with Dex up in Maine over winter break.

They were at one of those small town party things, where the whole city is there. It was a cold night, but they were inside of one of the many big warehouses they used for lobsters during fishing season. It still smelled a bit like fish, but it was warm and the dad-rock they were playing was not as bad as he expected. The whole, huge Pointdexter extended family was there and Nursey, a bit drunk, was chatting with cousin “Clare-without-an-I-like-the-County-in-Ireland”, who was cool, more or less surrounded by other less cool Pointdexters cousins. They were swapping funny stories about exes and she was talking about how she met her ex’s parents for the first time

“...how was I supposed to know they were back! I was BUSY!”  
“So they…”  
“Yeah...they Heard me…during my happy ending!”  
“Wow, ok, that’s like, mad embarrassing, dude”  
“Tell me about it…”

At that point, Nursey has started to tell her about this person he had a thing with, the year before

“Stupid hot, you know? So like, I didn’t notice the weirdness ‘cause I was blinded by Beauty”  
“Which is Eng-Lit Major for ‘thinking with your dick’?”  
“Precisely”  
“But, like, he…” 

he heard a murmur from a guy behind Clare.  
Fuck. He said “He”. It slipped. Even though Dex warned him on how his extended family was like, but Nursey was tipsy and it slipped. Clare was chill but cousin Douche (Kevin) and Asshat (Brendan) were not.  
Fortunately, they didn’t say anything, they just up and left with a disgusted expression.

After a couple of minutes, though, he heard the voice of his favourite Angry Ginger shout “Fuck you Brendan!” so he turned towards it and saw Dex shoving cousin Asshat.  
He went towards them to understand what was going on and saw that Clare was trying to drag Kevin away from them and that’s when he heard him say “First he leaves for that fairy college and then he brings home that nancy boy? What is he, his fucking boyfriend?”  
He locked his eyes with Dex, across all the commotion. Cousin Asshat was now the one dragging Douche away to get a drink.  
He needed to get out, get some air, be somewhere else.

 

Dex followed him outside, the cold bringing a soothing chill to their faces and their lungs.

“I...I’m sorry, it just slipped”  
“What? No, YOU’re sorry? I just told you to be careful for your sake, not for them…”  
“Yeah, I know, but…”  
“Derek. It’s ok. They’re drunk assholes, they always look for fights. I just care that you’re ok”

At that, Nursey had to smile. Dex could be very considerate when he wanted to.

“Yeah, I am, I heard worse, don’t worry...but...shit, now they’re gonna think you’re not straight, too, ‘cause you’re friends with me”  
“Fuck, that would be a relief...”

...What?

“What?”

Dex stood there with his hands in his pockets, looking at the ground, the lamp post nearby bathing him in yellow light. In any other occasion Nursey would have started composing verses about glowing copper and flakes of gold, but his brain was in a bit of a shock, at the moment.

 

“I never told anybody, but I guess it kinda make sense I told you first, so…" he took a deep breath "Ok, I’m gonna say something ‘cause I need to get it off my chest and I’m still running on adrenaline from that stupid fight so, here goes… You’re the reason I realised I’m not straight...still working on what I am, but...yeah… And that’s why I was an asshole to you in freshman year…”  
“You’re saying…”  
“I’m saying I liked you since we were tadpoles and it was confusing as hell so I lashed out on you and I know I’m not your type so I don’t expect anyth...Hey! There’s no need to laugh!”

What the hell, Pointdexter? This was ridiculous, he thought he was being obvious, but evidently not. And, man, he’s been super blind, too!

“I’m not laughing at you! Ok, a bit, but mostly at me!”  
“At yo...what are you talking about?!”  
“I’m talking about me being mad stupid over you since forever, but not doing anything about it because I thought you were straight, Dexy”  
...  
“Oh.”  
“Chyeah. ‘Oh’”  
“Ok. Wow”  
“Are you gonna say something more substantial or you wanna go through ‘Gosh golly’ and ‘Wowzer’, first?”  
“Hey! You’re the poet, not me! ...But uhm, what if I say ‘let’s go somewhere private and make out’, how’s that sound to you?”  
“‘SWAWESOME!”

**Author's Note:**

> So... basically, the story Clare is telling Nursey?  
> It's uhm...me? And yeah, it's as embarrassing as it sounds. Oops.


End file.
